Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is an upcoming fighting game developed by Bandai Namco Studios and and published by Nintendo. It is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series, and will be released for the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. On August 8, 2018 it was announced via a Nintendo Direct stream that Simon Belmont and Richter Belmont, two iconic characters from the Castlevania franchise, will appear as playable characters, with the latter being an "Echo" character (a cosmetic copy) of Simon, meaning both will have the same moveset. Other characters from the series, as well as renowned enemies, will also appear in the game, including Alucard as an "Assist Trophy", Mummies, Queen Medusa, Frankenstein's Monster and Igor, the Werewolf, Carmilla, Death, and of course, Count Dracula himself. Ultimate will have a Castlevania stage themed after Dracula's Castle and will feature 34 music tracks from across the series. Gameplay Each Belmont will come armed with their own version of the legendary Vampire Killer whip (tentatively going to be called "Holy Whip" in this game), which is speculated to be a slow weapon, albeit longer than any other that the rest of the fighters will wield in this game; and well-known sub-weapons such as the Axe, Cross and Holy Water will act as "secondary attacks", as well as the inclusion of Richter's characteristic Uppercut. The Belmonts' "Final Attack" will be the Grand Cross. The "Castlevania" stage is a revamped version of Dracula's Castle from its original Castlevania incarnation. Popular to the series, candlesticks will appear on the stage which can be broken in order to obtain useful items. Classic bosses from the franchise will also appear based on the two games both Belmonts originally come from: Castlevania and Castlevania: Rondo of Blood; as such, Medusa will appear in her floating bust form as seen in her introductory appearance in the first game, and Frankenstein's Monster will once again tag along with Igor, who had not appeared in any game since his introduction back in 1986. Two Mummies are also known to appear, reenacting their boss battle from the first game. A Werewolf is also known to appear, bearing the same design and color scheme from Rondo of Blood, as well as Carmilla in her floating mask incarnation from the same game (which in turn is based on her first appearance in Simon's Quest). Gallery Simon SSBU.png|Simon Belmont official artwork Richter SSBU.png|Richter Belmont official artwork Alucard Assist Trophy (SSBU).png|Alucard official artwork (Assist Trophy) 38780995 1771024973019014 8547501436101984256 n.png|Simon Belmont's reveal 38792374 1771024959685682 5606345404175089664 n.png|Richter Belmont's reveal 38686861 1841620179257869 2046022493105291264 n.jpg|Alucard as an "Assist Trophy" 38758259 1841620245924529 5223675435988025344 n.jpg|Alucard as an "Assist Trophy" 38818115 10212064256187180 7086886829437222912 o.jpg|Dracula as a stage hazard DRRA.png|Dracula's second form Dra1.png|Dracula's Castle stage 38726055 1841614549258432 8603069959200833536 n.jpg|Simon Belmont 38672460 1841614632591757 3613863591129645056 n.jpg|Simon Belmont with the Axe sub-weapon 38781027 1841614712591749 388638070057992192 n.jpg|Simon Belmont with the Cross sub-weapon 38712062 1841614815925072 2723771974546358272 n.jpg|Simon Belmont throwing the Holy Water sub-weapon Graa.png|Simon Belmont Final Smash, Grand Cross Videos Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Direct 8.8.2018|8/8/2018 Nintendo direct Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Vampire Killer - Nintendo Switch|Belmont Reveal Trailer 66 Simon – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Simon gameplay showcase video 66ᵋ Richter – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|Richter gameplay showcase video Trivia * In one part of the August 8, 2018 Direct stream, a silhouette can briefly be seen on a wall illuminated by lightning which strongly resembles Kid Dracula from Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun (and other games), hinting on his appearance in the game in some form. Category:Cameo Games